guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Dungeon Guide
Entries found in the book: Description The Master Dungeon Guide is a book that records your accomplishments relating to dungeons in the Eye of the North expansion. Guides can be obtained from Tyr the Skaald (Norn), Kodan (Deldrimor), Lexx (Asura), or Gedrel of Ascalon (Ebon Vanguard) and redeemed by the same NPCs for rewards if you have at least half of its pages filled. There are normal and Hard Mode versions of the guide. You carry it around in your inventory and fill it in by completing dungeons. If you did not have a guide in your inventory while completing a dungeon, one of the previously named NPCs will add it to your guide for a price of per page (only once per each dungeon completion). Once you reach rank 8 in a given reputation line, you can no longer turn in the normal guides for that reputation line. The rewards given for turning in the guide are as follows: : Entries # Catacombs of Kathandrax #: Remnants of the Ebon Vanguard survived in the Catacombs of Kathandrax. While on a mission to recover a legendary weapon, they were ambushed by overwhelming Charr forces. Captain Langmar made it clear to her troops: recovering Kathandrax's Crusher was of the utmost importance. Broken and weary, the remaining Vanguard found little solace, for they found the caves infested with fire elementals and other terrible creatures. Their numbers few, they no longer had the strength to reach the artifact. Because its immense power would surely aid the Ebon Vanguard in the ongoing battle against the Charr, we had no choice but to help them retrieve it. Kathadrax's sic Crusher was hidden deep beneath the raging fires of Sacnoth Valley, protected by a fiery elemental lord. #: # 'Rragar's Menagerie' #: ''Greater dangers awaited deep within the earth, where a Charr named Rragar Maneater bred a race of murderous creatures. These creatures, known as fleshreavers, were horrible, voracious monsters with an unusual evolutionary method. Young fleshreavers, it seems, are born as barely more than tiny skeletons. To survive and evolve, the emaciated young rely on their parents to harvest muscle, organ and fat from their prey, and then layer it over the skeletons of their newborns. Rragar has taken advantage of this disgusting, yet easily-manipulated evolution to perform ghastly experiments on the fleshreavers, turning them into powerful weapons to be used against humanity. By searching carefully, we found unexpected allies among Rragar's failed creations. Rragar was still difficult to defeat, for he was armed with powerful magic and could teleport freely around his twisted workshop. #: # 'Cathedral of Flames' #: ''Once freed, Pyre's warband sacked the cathedral, looking for anything of value. In their search, they unearthed a blocked passage. Clearing the debris revealed a stash of treasure plundered from Ascalonian ruins...but there was more. The spirits of war had attached themselves to the treasure, haunting the vaults. Worse yet, a powerful Necromancer named Murakai dwelt among them. She used the creatures' unliving essence to create a storm of souls, which she planned to unleash upon human and Charr alike. It fell to us to lay these disembodied spirits to rest and to suspend Murakai's wrath, if only for a time. #: # 'Ooze Pit' #: ''The earthquakes allowed numerous creatures, some previously unknown to man, to rise from the depths. Disgusting membranous creatures of fluid and phlegm are one such anomaly to arrive. At a loss for words, most adventurers simply call them "oozes". These highly adaptable creatures mutate and thrive in all manner of environments, including the intense heat of molten earth. Their adaptability goes far beyond simple survival. Oozes get more than simple sustenance from feeding upon their prey. They assume the magical abilities inherent in the creatures they ingest. There is no telling how many creatures...and humans...may linger within an ooze, giving it access to a huge variety of powers. As a result, elder oozes are far more dangerous than their young. As a testament to the tenacity of the human race, some merchants specialize in trading for the jelly-like creatures. The oozes' applications in magic, medicine and alchemy are far reaching. #: # 'Darkrime Delves' #: ''A vast series of caves, called the Darkrime Delves by the local Norn, leads into the depths of the northern mountains in Bjora Marches. Home to snow jotun, the Delves provide natural defenses for the ferocious (yet not terribly clever) beasts. We came upon two hunters, Kolgrim and Einarr, in the middle of an argument over which of them had the right to enter the Delves and kill the new jotun leader. The matter was a point of both honor and glory, as the defeat of such a powerful beast would surely immortalize the victor. There seemed no end in sight to their bitter discussion, so on a lark, they allowed us to enter the caves first. The hunt was long and arduous, but in the end, the incredulous Norn were amazed by our success. Our impressive victory greatly increased our reputation. #: # 'Frostmaw's Burrows' #: ''Outside Frostmaw's Burrows, a Norn storyteller once regaled listeners with tales of a great wurm named Frostmaw that burrowed through the mountains. According to the tale, the wurm could not be killed. Many great warriors had fallen while attempting to slay the beast. Frostmaw and its brood, it seems, were distant cousins to the sand, chaos, and desert wurms. Ice wurms have a thick blubber layer beneath their tough skin, which insulates them from the frigid temperatures of the Shiverpeaks. It also makes them all but impervious to harm, whether it's from physical or magical means. Unphased by the warnings, we ventured into the wurm's lair to test our steel and skill against these formidable opponents. #: # Sepulchre of Dragrimmar #: Remlock, a lone Dwarven outrunner, waited near the entrance to a hidden sepulchre tucked away in the northern mountains. He wished to procure the Anvil of Dragrimmar, a Dwarven artifact from a bygone age. The anvil was guarded by ancient traps and an ice elemental of immense size and power. Having this charismatic Dwarf on our side could only help our cause, so we braved the pitfalls and escorted him into the sepulchre. #: # Raven's Point #: Raven's Point, home of the Shrine of the Raven, is protected by the family of our good friend, Olaf. Communing at the shrine grants adventurers the powers of the raven spirit. King Jalis, thankful for Olaf's hospitality when the Deldrimor Dwarves first arrived in the Far Shiverpeaks, sent a group of Dwarves and a clever Asura to protect the hallowed place from Destroyers. After seeing firsthand the devastation these creatures had wrought, we didn't think twice about coming to their aid. #: # Vloxen Excavations #: Sorrow's Furnace was not the only place where the evil Stone Summit had pressed the Dredge into forced labor. Deep within the Vloxen Excavations, Dredge toiled away under the watchful eye of their Stone Summit taskmasters. On the surface, this dig appeared as yet another ore mining operation, but clues hinted that the Stone Summit had uncovered unspeakable horrors. They were using slaves to excavate this ancient evil. With the help of some escapees, we confronted this horrific presence and stopped the Stone Summit's wicked plans. #: # 'Bogroot Growths' #: ''Bogroot Growths, a complex of caverns just outside Sparkfly Swamp, is a war zone. The caverns are home to two frogmen tribes, the Ophil and the Gokir. The habitats of these tribes collided due to some...unfortunate miscalculations...during an Asuran digging expedition, forcing the antagonistic creatures uncomfortably close to each other. Both groups now vie for dominance, with each side supported by one of two Asuran observers. We were asked to choose a side in this inter-clan war and bring an end to the bloodshed...for the sake of progress, of course. #: # Bloodstone Caves #: Many adventurers have told legends of the Bloodstones, and a few brave souls claim to have seen them. Even after hearing these stories, standing in the presence of such power is still quite...intoxicating. A brilliant Asuran researcher named Gadd assisted us in our search for another Bloodstone. With our help, the Asura would have to decipher a series of inscriptions placed by the guardians...odd creatures called inscribed ettins...before we could reach the legendary relic. The guardians were busy shoring up their defenses, and our allies in the Shining Blade had taken an interest in their activities. Their scouts, always on the lookout for enchanted weaponry to use in their struggle against the White Mantle, noticed the ettins returning to this place repeatedly, where they harvested some sort of magical essences. Bathalos believed they could be weaponized for the Shining Blade's war effort. #: # Shards of Orr #: An ancient ghost recounted a haunting tale of piracy and betrayal. Following her defeat during the Second Great Corsair War, the corsair leader Lady Glaive sailed the tattered remnants of her fleet north to the Tarnished Coast. There, she parlayed a deal with King Zoran of Orr, father to King Reza, to gain amnesty for her forces within the caverns we now call the Shards of Orr. Unbeknownst to Lady Glaive, one of her own lieutenants, a young corsair named Fendi, made his own deal with the king's adviser. Fendi betrayed his leader and his crew. Glaive escaped, but most of the crew were slain. Their spirits remain enslaved by the betrayals of the past. Soon afterward, the dark pact Fendi made with the adviser showed its true nature. Fendi joined the ranks of the undead, forced for all eternity to draw his power from the souls of those trapped with him. #: # Oola's Lab #: Oola, a reclusive Asura whose magical skills and achievements have made her a nearly legendary figure, once resided at the bottom of a labyrinthine system of caverns. Disdaining polite society, she sequestered herself in a hidden laboratory to continue her work in peace and quiet. When her fellow Asura needed her expertise in the battle against the Destroyers, Oola rejoined them. With no one left to maintain the golems that once guarded the lab, her creations went berserk. The only way to restore order was by tracking down the TPS regulator, the ultimate source of these major malfunctions. #: # Arachni's Haunt #: Arachni's Haunt is the lair of a mighty spider and her brood of matriarchs. The web-strewn caverns also contain potent energy veins the Asura tap to fuel their creations. Commander Hixx and his battle krewe were stationed here to protect this resource, and they're still locked in an unending battle against the matriarchs. These creatures spin webs that no normal fire can burn through. In response to this sticky development, Gadd developed a super-heated staff capable of burning through the silk and setting the matriarch's massive egg sacs ablaze. Fragments of destroyed young can still be found littered amongst the corpses of Hixx's shattered patrol. Destroying the egg sacs, it seems, is a sure way to enrage the spider matriarchs, as well as Arachni herself. #: # Slavers' Exile (Called Slaver's Exile in the book) #: Filled with refugees from abroad, Slavers' Exile is a dangerous place, indeed. The death of the Great Destroyer left a power vacuum, prompting a Stone Summit Hierophant to step forward in the hopes of taking control. A group of short-sighted Norn anxiously await the inevitable conflict to satisfy their bloodlust. #: # 'Fronis Irontoe's Lair' #: ''This is the lair of Fronis Irontoe, Stone Summit Dwarf leader and brother to unlucky gambler Gulnar Irontoe. Kilroy Stonekin tried unsuccessfully...and repeatedly...to extract Gulnar's debt from his coin purse, leaving a bruised and bloody mess behind. Distraught and penniless, Stonekin headed to the great north to track down Fronis and his owed fortune. #: # 'Secret Lair of the Snowmen' #: ''Home to Freezie and his snowmen cadre, the Secret Lair is a less-than-pleasant place. Its inhabitants live inside this cavern awaiting the arrival of Wintersday, when Dwayna calls upon them to bring joy, snowballs, and presents, to everyone. (And death to Grentches.) The Dwarf King Hundar, a rather famous ale brewer and former leader of Deldrimor, stumbled upon this location years ago, never to be seen again. #: # Heart of the Shiverpeaks #: The Heart of the Shiverpeaks, sealed long ago by the Blackpowder clan, holds many ancient Dwarven secrets. Its innermost reaches are guarded by a great fire wurm, Cyndr the Mountain Heart. #: Notes * Completing dungeons without the Guide in your inventory will not add them to the Guide, but for 100 per dungeon, the NPCs that gave you the Guide can add the dungeons later on. * You can acquire more than one Guide by temporarily moving any Guide from your inventory into storage. * If you have more than one Guide in your inventory, each entry will be added only to the first Guide (NOT the first Guide that lacks it). ** If you had 2 books in your inventory, and the first book had a dungeon completed, but the second did not, your second book will not fill in. In this scenario, you will not have the option to buy the entry you earned even if you adjust the order of the books in inventory, or move the filled one into storage. Therefore, if you have multiple books, you must make sure that the book that lacks the entry is first in your inventory before completing a dungeon to receive credit for it. * To gain benefit from the normal mode books, you must turn them in before you get to rank 8 for a particular Race. * It is worthwhile to wait until just before reaching level 8 to turn in a full normal mode master dungeon guide. In this way you can reach well into the points that would normally be only attained in hard mode (i.e., wait until 79,999 points and you can reach 119,999, which gives you rank 9 and leaves you only 40,001 short of maximum for the title). Trivia The Master Dungeon Guide is a reference to the Dungeon Master's Guide of the Dungeons & Dragons game. As well as having a similar name, the primary color of the book looks very similar to the 3.5 version of the Guide. Category:Books